The present invention relates to the use of cast iron in the manufacture of portable stoves for use by the general public. More specifically, the stove of the present invention is designed to burn cans of fireplace fuel better known as gelled alcohol, and for this reason the stove has been designed without exterior venting capabilities.
Stoves in use today for heating an indoor enclosed space are generally made of welded steel construction, cast iron or a combination of both for use in cooking and heating. Some stoves are designed for the use of natural gas as the fuel. These stoves may be ventless, but at the same time require a connection to a gas supply. Like woodburning stoves, once they are in place, they cannot easily be moved about without the need to either re-vent (if they have a vent) or at least be connected to a new gas line. Also these types of stoves are generally heavy and require several people to be able to move them. As with the ventless gas burning stoves, there is also the concern of oxygen depletion and the build up of carbon monoxide within the space being heated. This is also true of the fake fireplaces that burn gelled alcohol. Their design incorporates the use of burning two to four cans of the fuel at the same time. Of course this problem can be minimized and even eliminated by an opening of a window to allow for a fresh air flow, but the potential for this hazard remains and if the stove is being used as source of heat, having a window open even an inch will take away from the efficiency of the stove to heat a room.
Many of the existing stove designs are quite complicated and comprise a large number of parts requiring difficult and time consuming assembly.